


We must never be apart...

by wooden_randler



Category: Rhett and Link
Genre: Bad Fanfic, Handcuffs, M/M, Oh Dear, This is mostly a test, Tropetastic Tuesday, rhett and link - Freeform, rhink, thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 00:17:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10231280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wooden_randler/pseuds/wooden_randler
Summary: Something I wanted to try for Tropetastic Tuesday. I might be late. It isn't very good. Short story. I have no idea what I am doing. I typed this mobily.





	

It is all because the little smirk Link gave the camera when asked if he ever been handcuffed before. One smirk started it. But why was he smirking? What was he thinking about? 

Rhett was busy acting like a cop and talking,to see the twinkle in Link’s eye. He was accessing files that were in his dirty thoughts folder in his brain. 

Most people would assume Link was thinking of something he done in the past. No. He was thinking of something he would like to do in the future. Like most of his daydream, or dreams for that matter, Rhett was there. 

It is as if he lives in his head. Rhett is the only person aside from family that has always been there. He is in his physical space and his imagination. Most of his thoughts are filled with ideas for songs, or how to improve the show. But there are things he will never tell anyone. If he didn’t think it, he wouldn’t believe such thoughts could come from him. 

He likes to tell himself that Rhett is only his friend and business partner. His best friend, his most trusted business partner. One of the few people he could be locked in a room for days on end and not go totally insane. He always been afraid of losing him. If he is stuck to him, how can be lose him?

He thought about what it would be handcuffed to him. He pictured them at first fighting. They always fight when in close quarters. When they don't know what to do. They both want their own way, and are not willing to listen to the other till one caves. Most of the time it is Rhett who caves after a fight and let’s Link lead the way because Link is so damn stubborn when he wants something. 

He is going to have to keep these handcuffs in a safe place. He is going to want to us the later on a rainy day. He is also going to have to "lose" the key. Oh what fun he will have.

He can't stop smirking....

**Author's Note:**

> I am sorry I wasted your life on this....I am sure there are huge mistakes.


End file.
